Accident temporel
by Baka-ction
Summary: Une journée banale commence pour Shouto qui rencontre sur sa route pour UA un petit garçon qui lui ressemble bizarrement...


**_baboom! Nouveau OS j'y pense depuis deux jours déja ^^' donc finalement je l'ai écrit :D Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

C'était une belle journée à Tokyo ! Le ciel était dégagé, les oiseaux chantaient, les chauffards insultaient, et les lycéens de UA commençaient leur journée. Vous me direz alors, ''c'est une journée tout à fait banale !'' Que nenni ! Car quand le reste des classes du lycée de héro commençaient leur cours dans le plus grand des calmes, dans la classe 1-A, un silence étrange pesait, « mais pourquoi donc ? » me demanderiez-vous, je vous explique…

Tout commence à 6h30 dans la maison Todoroki, Todoroki Shouto est déjà réveillé, il se lève tranquillement de son lit, va se lavé le visage, descend prendre un petit déjeuné avec sa sœur et ses frères, remonte s'habillé, prend son sac et sort en direction de son lycée. « Mais où vois-tu l'étrange ? » vous me dites, et ben si vous arrêtiez de me couper vous comprendrez. Voila. Merci. Bref. Le jeune bicolore avançait donc dans les rues de sa ville, comme la chaleur ce matin là était plus haute que d'habitude, l'adolescent s'arrêta dans une épicerie acheter une bouteille d'eau et c'est là qu'il aperçut un petit garçon le dévisager du regard. Shouto n'y fit d'abord pas attention '' _sûrement m'a-t-il reconnue à cause du tournoi sportif''_ se dit-il. Todoroki continua alors sa route, seulement il s'arrêtât bien vite quand il remarqua que ce même petit garçon le suivait. Le lycéen fit volte face soudainement ce qui effraya le pauvre enfant.

_ Est-ce que tu me suis ? demanda simplement l'adolescent.

L'enfant ne répondit pas il semblait apeuré. Shouto se frotta l'arrière du crane puis mit un genou à terre pour arrivé au niveau de l'enfant.

_ Tu es perdu ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

Le petit garçon fit timidement oui de la tête mais n'osait pas regarder le lycéen dans les yeux, Shouto quand à lui l'observait un peu embêté, et quand l'enfant croisât finalement son regard, le fils d'Endeavor fut surpris de remarquer chez le petit garçon les même yeux hétérochromes que lui, cachés sous quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs.

_ Si tu veux je peux t'emmener chez la police elle pourra peut-être t'aider à trouver tes parents.

Le jeune garçon se redressa prêt à faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas perdre encore plus de temps seulement il sentît quelque chose tiré sur son pantalon, il se retourna et vît le petit brun tremblant, comme s'il voulait pleurer, le bicolore se figeât, il n'avait jamais eux à faire à un enfant qui pleure, il préférait taper sur des vilains Shouto avala difficilement sa salive et s'accroupie une nouvelle fois face à l'enfant aux bords des larmes.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda à nouveau l'adolescent.

_ j-je-j…commença le petit garçon…veux res-t-t-ter avec t-toi….

Le bicolore observa l'enfant sans piper mot, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il était au beau milieu de la ville de Tokyo, trop loin de chez lui pour demander à sa sœur de s'en occuper, il ne pouvait apparemment pas le laisser à la police, et il allait être en retard mais surtout le petit garçon retenait difficilement ses larmes.

_ Bon…souffla Shouto en observant l'heure sur son téléphone.

'07 :05'

_ écoutes petit, j'accepte de te laisser venir. Dit finalement Todoroki- seulement j'ai du travaille donc tu resteras avec une gentille dame le temps que je finisse, c'est d'accord ?

L'enfant fit de grands yeux et un grand sourire se dessinât sur ses lèvres avant de faire un énergétique oui de la tête et quand le lycéen se releva il sentit la petite main du garçon attraper la sienne, à présent le petit bonhomme lui offrait un sourire lumineux. Todoroki ne put se retenir de le lui rendre, soudainement il le trouvait étrangement trop mignon. C'est ainsi que le bicolore et l'enfant prirent la route jusqu'à UA.

.Devant les portes du lycée.

_ Hey Todoroki-kun tu arrives plus tôt d'habitude. Dit Midorya avant de remarquer l'enfant qui accompagné le fils d'Endeavor.

_ tiens ? C'est qui lui ? demanda kirishima.

_ Ton petit frère ? Il est trop mignon ! fit Ashido en s'agenouillant devant le petit brun.

Le garçon rougit légèrement avant de se cacher derrière le bicolore qui lui tapota la tête pour le rassurer.

_ Non pas vraiment, c'est un enfant perdu je voulais l'emmener chez la police mais il semblait avoir peur et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui, je me suis dit que je pouvais le laisser à recovery girl le temps d'une journée.

_ Vraiment ? fit Deku avant de sourire au petit garçon- Tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Sh-…Shouta….dit l'enfant toujours caché derrière Todoroki.

_ Tiens, comme Aizawa Sensei ! Rigola Kirishima.

_ En parlant de ça les cours vont bien tôt commencés, il faut y aller. Dit Mina.

_ D'accord, allez s'y je l'emmène chez recovery girl.

Les adolescents quittèrent alors le bicolore et le brun pour rejoindre leur classe, Shouto reprit la main de l'enfant et ils rejoignirent les couloirs de l'établissement, Shouta observait tout autour de lui avec de grand yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le bureau de la vieille dame aux bisous magiques. Todoroki expliqua bien vite son histoire à la doctoresse puis demanda au petit garçon de rester calme jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

_ m-m-mais j-j'ai peur…fit l'enfant.

_ Si tu veux je viens te voir vers 10h mais là je n'ai pas le temps.

Todoroki ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du brun avec un sourire avant de rejoindre sa classe.

Jusqu'à 10h tout se passait tout à fait normalement, à 10h30 sonna l'heur de pose et quand Aizawa sensei était sur le point de quitter la classe, des cries se firent entendre dans les couloirs

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kaminari.

_ Hey Todoroki-kun, on dirait la voix du petit gars qu'était avec toi ce matin. Dit kirishima.

_ De quel garçon il parle ? demanda Kyoka.

_ Tu as ramené un enfant ici Todoroki? Demanda Aizawa-sensei.

Le bicolore n'eut le temps de répondre que la porte de la classe s'ouvrît soudainement sur un petit garçon en larme qui accourût vers le fils d'Endeavor. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shouto avait automatiquement posé un genou à terre et ouvert les bras pour que l'enfant vienne se blottir contre lui.

_ ma-m-mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il au petit brun tramblant.

_ j-j-j-j-j'ai vue u-u-u-un m-monstre ! Dit l'enfant en sanglotant.

_ Quoi ? fit le bicolore en arquant un sourcil.

_ Mais non ce n'était que Juzo ! dit une vieille voix en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Recovery girl que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aizawa Shouta déjà fatigué.

_ Ce petit garçon dessinait tranquillement dans mon bureau quand Juzo Honenuki de la classe 1-B est venu me voir, il en a eu une peur bleu le pauvre bout de chou. Dit la mamie en se frottant l'arrière du crâne gênée- Il est partit en courant à la recherche de Todoroki.

Tout le monde regarda vers le bicolore qui continuait de frottait le dos du petit Shouta effrayé, il eu un silence, personne n'aurai crue un jour voir le froid Shouto Todoroki se comporté comme un adorable grand frère avec un enfant. Pendant ce temps Yaoyorozu Momo qui était sortit chercher des photocopies arriva en classe, et c'est après avoir posé la pile de feuille sur le bureau du professeur qu'elle remarqua l'étrange silence qui régnait dans sa classe habituellement bruyante.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors la vice-déléguée en arquant un sourcil.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers la brune qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'enfant, mais quand celui-ci avait entendu la douce voix de la jeune femme il s'était soudainement retourné vers elle, oubliant totalement la présence de Shouto.

_ MAMAN ! hurla Shouta les larmes aux yeux avant d'accourir vers Yaoyorozu.

_ Ma-quoi ? fit la jeune brune avant de ressentir une pression sur ses jambes.

Shouta s'était collé à elle comme s'il venait de retrouver…. ben sa mère. Et voila pourquoi un silence pesant s'était installé dans la classe 1-A de UA.

 _ **TOUT DE SUITE LA SUITE !**_

Bouches bée, les élèves étaient tout simplement bouche bée face à une Momo figée qui ne savait pas comment se détachée de l'étreinte d'un petit garçon qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

_ Comment il t'a appelé ? fit Tooru.

_ j-j-je-j-j-j'ai pas compris. Répondit la vice-déléguée en relevant le regard.

_ Putain t'es trop jeune pour être mère c'est choquant. Dit Bakougo avec un air de dégout.

_ m-m-mm-mais je le connais pas ! Se défendit la brune.

_ Lui il a l'air de te connaitre ! Rigola Kyoka.

_ Qui est le père ce salopard de chanceux ! dit Mineta hors de lui.

Alors que la classe recommençait à s'animée, Todoroki se redressa pour se dirigé vers sa camarade et l'enfant ''perdu''.

_ Shouta…Commença-t-il- ça ne peut pas être ta maman…

_ Si c'est elle ! dit le petit garçon en intensifiant son étreinte.

_ Peut-être que je lui ressemble beaucoup mais moi je ne suis qu'une lycéenne qui est bien trop jeune pour endossé une tel responsabilité. Dit Momo mal à l'aise.

L'enfant recula soudainement, son visage était sombre et dirigé vers le sol, Todoroki et Yaoyorozu l'observèrent avant de se lancer un regard gêné.

_ écoutes Shouta…commença le bicolore.

_ Vous ne m'aimez pas c'est ça. Dit l'enfant sans relevé son regard.

_ Quoi ? firent Momo et Shouto.

_ Vous allez arrêter de vivre ensemble parce que j'ai fait une bêtise et que vous êtes fâchés. Continua l'enfant avec une voix plus tremblante.

_ Pardon ? dirent Momo et Shouto mal à l'aise.

_ Vous vivez ensemble ?! dit Ochaco avec de grands yeux.

_ Quoi mais non ! dirent les deux adolescents le rouge aux joues.

_ je **snif** j-j-je sais q-u-que je de-v-vais pas**snif** toucher aux affaires d-d-de t-tata Mei…**snif**

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? dit Midorya perplexe.

_ m-m-mais p-p-ardon..**snif** **snif**… j-j-j-j'ai pas f-f-fais exprès….**snif** **snif**

_ Mais…commença le bicolore du plus en plus gêné par la situation- Shouta de quoi tu parles ?

_ p-p-pourquoi on serait fâchés ? (je ne te connais même pas…) dit Momo attristée par les tremblements de l'enfant.

_ Bravo vous faites pleurer les enfants ! dit Iida avant de recevoir un regard noir de la par de la vice-déléguée et du fils d'Endeavor.

_ m-m-mais vous êtes…fâchés…**snif**

_ Mais non ! firent Shouto et Momo en évitant les regards moqueurs de leurs camarades.

_ Alors pourquoi vous voulez plus êtres ma maman et mon papa ! Finit par crier le petit garçon avant de fondre en larme.

_ DE QUOI ?! Lâchèrent les deux lycéens.

Shouto qui avait avalé sa salive de travers en criant ainsi avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux et commençait à tousser à en cracher ses poumons, quand à Yaoyorozu, elle était devenu rouge pivoine et ne savait pas quoi faire face à un petit garçon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

_ Todoroki-kun espèce de salop ! hurla Minoru aux bords des larmes- Je savais que tu voulais la garder pour toi !

_ Vous me dégoutés, crachat une nouvelle fois Bakougo.

_ J'avoue vous êtes jeunes…dit Kaminari.

_ Tu aurais dût nous en parler Momo ! dirent les filles en cœurs

_ Silence ! Hurla Aizawa-sensei fatigué par tout ce chahut- Todoroki où as-tu trouvé cet enfant ?!

_ Ben **tousse** i-i-il ét**tousse**ait perdu !

Alors que le petit Shouta continuait de pleuré, un tramblement de terre se fit ressentirent, puis tous les affaires scolaires et les objets légers commencèrent à s'envolés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Dirent Kyoka et kaminari.

_ On est attaqué ?! dit Tenya en rattrapant sa trousse en plein vole.

Soudain, alors que tous les élèves essayaient de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et que Shouto et Momo rattrapaient le petit garçon en larme sur le point de tombé, un genre de trou noir se forma derrière le professeur principal et recovery girl qui reculèrent d'un bond prêt à protéger les lycéens seulement ce qui sortit de ce trou ne ressemblait à aucun vilain vue auparavant, ce qui en sortit fut simplement un homme, grand, un peu plus grand qu'Aizawa Sensei, mince, plus tôt musclé, habillé d'une chemise noirs, les manches remontées aux coudes, d'un pantalon beige et de chaussure de villes noirs, l'homme avait les même yeux hétérochrome que Shouta, il avait une légère barbe, la partie gauche du visage brulé, et des cheveux divisés en deux parties, rouge et blanc. Quand il mit les pieds à l'intérieur de la classe, le troue noir derrière lui disparut et tous les objets envolés retombèrent à terre il observa vite fait autour de lui sans faire attention au regard choqués face lui, et quand il croisa le regard larmoyant du petit Shouta, il mit un genou a terre, ouvra grand les bras et dit.

_ Mon dieu Shouta j'ai eu peur viens là !

Le garçon qui avait vite oublié les deux autres lycéens, accouru vers le bicolore adulte pour se blottir contre lui. L'homme resserra l'étreint autour de l'enfant en lui caressant le cuire chevelu.

_ Ne nous refais jamais ça…dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Finalement l'homme se releva en soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras, il tenait Shouta de son bras gauche alors qu'il amenait sa main droite à son oreille droite où un petit écouteur était visible.

_ Allo ?...c'est bon il va bien- dit ce qui semblait être le père de Shouta avant de se retourné pour enfin remarqué la classe figée face à lui- ha merde. Lâchât-il.

Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs avaient de grands yeux écarquillés, tous étaient bouche bée, et tout particulièrement Shouto et Momo qui étaient juste à côté du nouveau venue.

_ q-q-qui êtes vous ? dit Eraserhead perplexe.

''L'inconnu'' ne répondit pas tout de suite, il re mit le doigt sur son écouteur.

_ allo, y a un souci là….. Je suis devant notre classe de 1-A….ils ont l'air un peu choqué….comment ça tu veux leur parler ?

Les élèves observaient le nouveau venu comme un animal de foire super rare, certains faisaient même l'aller retour entre lui et le Shouto à coté de Yaoyorozu. Soudain, l'homme se retourna une nouvelle fois vers heu alors que Shouta continuait de se blottir contre son cou. Il s'éclairci la voix puis dit :

_ Hm…Bonjour…je suis Todoroki Shouto…enchanté ? fit-il gêné.

SILEEEEEEEEENCE

_ DE QUOIIIIIII ?! lancèrent les élèves d'une même voix.

Le Todoroki adulte, se pinça légèrement l'arête du nez avant de souffler bruyamment, il retira son écouteur avant d'appuyer sur un bouton bleu dessus.

_ va s'y parle-leur si tu veux. Dit-il en tendant l'objet.

_ Salut tout le monde ! dit une voix énergétique qui sortait de l'écouteur.

Les élèves ne répondirent pas tout de suite, pas très sûr de reconnaitre cette voix Jusqu'à ce que Yaoyorozu arque un sourcil et ne réponde.

_ S-S-Salim ? dit-elle perplexe.

_ Heeeey ! Mais c'est pas Momo ça ? Dit la voix.

_ Quoi Salim ? firent Mina et Tsuyu.

_ Ben dis donc y a vraiment toute la clique avec toi Shouto ! Rigola la voix du cousin de Momo.

_ t-…toto ? fit le petit Shouta en regardant l'écouteur.

_ Hoooooo mais si c'est pas mon petit monstre ça ! Comment ça va ?

_ il l'a appelé comment ? dit Kirishima qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passer.

_ ''toto'', rigola la voix de Salim- Il a du mal à dire tonton.

_ est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir des explications ? demanda Aizawa sensei épuisé.

_ Ho Aizawa-sama bonjour ! Ça va vous ?

_ Très bien, Ito merci…

_ Salim ils veulent des explications, dit Shouto adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

_ ha oui c'est vrai…hm..Oui donc vous voyez le petit monstre ?

_ Shouta ? dit Deku.

_ Oui ! Ho c'est fou y a tous le monde je vous re imagine quand vous étiez ados j'aimerai tellement voir ça ! dit la voix dans l'écouteur- enfin bref ! Alors ce petit là il était partit avec Tooru-

_ Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là dedans ? dit la fille invisible.

_ Haha trop long à expliquer, bref, il était avec Mina et ils devaient faire un tour chez Hatsume Mei, seulement là bas, le petit gars ben il touchait un peu partout, il a finit par se coincé dans une machine à remonter le temps et bime, il s'est retrouvé avec vous haha. Je sais c'est très sommaire comme explication et difficile à croire mais faut faire avec.

_ p-p-pardon…dit le petit garçon qui recommençait à pleurer dans les bras de son père.

_ Mais non c'est rien, dit Shouto adulte en lui souriant.

_ Mais non c'est rien petit monstre ! Tout va bien maintenant. Rigolât une nouvelle fois Salim.

_ to-t…**snif** toto j'ai eu très peur…

_ Hoooo je sais mon petit gars, mais tu sais ta maman aussi elle a eut très peur, tellement que maintenant elle tape sur tout le monde ! Même toto !

Les élèves qui regardaient la scène perplexes ne savaient pas trop comment réagir, comment pouvaient-ils croire à une histoire aussi surréaliste.

_ hem hem, donc…commença Sero…Todoroki-kun…tu es le père ?

_ Oui. Dit simplement le bicolore adulte.

_ et la mère c'est…..commença Mina.

_ tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça maintenant. Répondit une nouvelle fois l'homme venu du futur.

_ Ho je crois qu'ils ont compris hein. Rigolât Salim.

_ Toi tais-toi.

_ Ho arrêtes de t'énervé tu va te faire des cheveux blanc ! dit la voix dans l'écouteur sans provoquer le moindre rire chez le Todoroki adulte.

Soudain une seconde voix un peu en fond se fit entendre, assez difficilement pour être reconnue.

_ Ho tiens bonjour ! dit Salim- … T'es revenu passer tes nerfs sur moi ?...Ha ouais c'est bon il l'a retrouvé tout va bien….tu veux parler à Shouta ?

_ C'est pas une bonne idée…

_ Shouto a dit que c'était pas une bonne idée. Répétât le cousin de Momo- ….Elle a dit qu'elle s'en fou de ce que tu pense pour le moment Shouto, elle veut parler à son fils.

_ ha.

_ Et Ben on ne se fait pas respecter par sa nana double-face ! Rigola Katsuki.

_ Elle t'a entendu Bakougo et elle t'a dit « je t'emmerde ». Dit Salim.

_ Hey ! fit le jeune blond.

_ HOOOOO c'est bon je te passe l'écouteur arrête de me frapper ça devient douloureux, tiens je le mets en haut-parleur.

Soudain, un petit ''clicte'' se fit entendre dans la classe, les élèves, tous très curieux de connaitre la futur femme de Todoroki tendirent l'oreille, alors que le bicolore Adulte soufflait de fatigue et que le bicolore ado commençait à prendre des couleurs.

_ **snif** **snif** Maman ? demanda le petit Shouta avec une voix tremblante.

_ Oui mon bébé ! fit une voix de femme apeurée- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Personne n'a levé la main sur toi ? Je te donne l'autorisation de gelé quiconque qui essaye de te faire du mal !

_ C'est bon Momo il va très bien…dit Todoroki adulte avec un sourire attendri par la panique abusée de sa femme.

_ Vraiment ? Vérifies quand même on sait jamais !

_ Il ta dit que ça aller, il faut que tu te calme maintenant. Rigola la voix de Salim.

_ Je me calmerai quand je pourrai le serré dans mes bras !

_ Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappe ?!

Alors qu'une petite dispute sortait de l'écouteur que tendait un Todoroki adulte gêné, le reste de la classe ne pipait plus mot, tous s'étaient retournés vers les Momo et Shouto lycéens qui avaient prit des couleurs dans le genre rouge cramoisie.

_ OYE ! Shouto ! La prochaine fois que tu me laisse ma cousine enceinte de 5 mois sur le dos avec ses hormones en vrac et ses sautes d'humeur je me fais la mal ! Je suis père de famille j'ai pas le temps de mourir !

_ excuses moi…dit Shouto adulte- Est-ce que Mei ta dit quand est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

_ Oui ! fit la Momo de l'écouteur- Juste le temps qu'elle recharge sa machine, ça devrai prendre moins d'une demi-heure !

_ Très bien…

Le bicolore adulte observa une nouvelle fois la classe, tout le monde semblait gêné et un silence s'était abattu une nouvelle fois sur la pièce.

_ en tout cas…commença Deku…Félicitations à vous.

_ Haha merci. Dit Shouto adulte avant de sourire à son fils.

_ Toi aussi Salim…Dit Ochaco.

_ Ho c'est gentille. Dit le cousin Momo.

_ Qui a bien put vouloir avoir des enfants avec un béluga…dit Mina sous sa barbe.

_ Alors petit 1 j'ai entendu- commença l'algérien- et petit 2 j'ai hooooooorriblement envie de te le dire pour te faire fermer ton clapet mais je ne préfère pas.

_ Pourquoi on la connaît ? dit Tsuyu.

_ Et un peu que vous la connaissez ! dit le héro avec un rire.

_ C'est bon la machine est déjà prête ! dit Momo du futur toute contente.

_ Ha très bien ! Dit Shouto du futur en replaçant l'écouteur à son oreille avant de maintenir correctement son fils contre lui avec ses deux bras.

Soudain, une nouvelle fois, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir et de nouveau, les objets légers dans la classe se remirent à voler, le trou noir réapparue et-

_ HOPOPOP Shouto attends! dit Salim.

_ Quoi encore? Dit le père de famille fatigué.

_ Tu as oublié le flashe. Dit le cousin de Momo.

_ Ha ouais c'est vrai.

Finalement, avant de traversé le trou noir, le bicolore adulte posa son fils a terre, il lui plaça une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez avant d'en mettre une à son tour.

_ mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda kaminari perplexe.

Le mari de Yaoyorozu prit la main de Shouta de sa main gauche avant de tiré de la main droite un drôle d'objet métallique qu'il plaça face à la classe.

_ regardez ici s'il vous plait. Dit simplement le bicolore adulte.

_ Quoi ? dirent les élèves.

Le père cliqua sur un bouton et…

 _ **FLASHE !**_

… … …

_ Todoroki-kun….Todoroki-kun réveilles toi.

Quand Todoroki Shouto ouvrît les yeux, il était à son bureau, en classe, autour de lui tout le monde se massait le front comme si tous les élèves avaient une petite migraine.

_ Yaoyorozu.. ? Que s'est-t-il passé ? demanda le bicolore en se redressant.

_ tu tes endormis. Dit la vice-déléguée.

_ Ha…j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

Shouto se massa le front sous le regard interrogateur de sa camarade.

_ Quel genre ? demanda finalement la jeune fille.

_ heu…je sais plus trop…fit le jeune homme avant de sourire à son amie- peu importe.

Et c'est ainsi que les élèves de la classe 1-A de UA reprirent leur cours normalement et finirent tranquillement leur journée. Après tout, n'était-ce pas une journée banale comme toutes les autres ?

* * *

 ** _SOOOOO, j'attends vos commentaires, donnez-moi vos avis, quel genre de fic ou de Os vous aimerez lire et si celui-la vous a plu :D (j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à un film que j'aime bien, je me demanda si vous allez reconnaître :p)_**


End file.
